Kei
by Kuro4344
Summary: Quick little one-shot of Kuro's life while she's trying to train a new born. Kuro plans to destory the very person who took her life from her. Rated M for breathing room.


Kei

In the basement of the mansion, I trained her. The room was dark, it was filled with stained windows, and the air was rich with the smell of mildew, water, and blood, her blood. So much of her fresh blood. I watched her grovel on the stone floor from my throne. She is too weak, and more importantly, too stupid. She will not survive in the Vampire world. At least not for long…

_Raven dies and is reborn as Kei_

_"Kuro, I want you to turn me into a vampire. You can do that right?" she came to me one day. Her body projected an aura of fear. When she wasn't scared of something, she was angry. I knew the moment she asked me that it would take too much time to train her. When you want to turn and you act, submissive, you become weak. I was right, which didn't surprise me, she was weak._

_"Why Raven? The life of a vampire has no redemption. It's not something you can get uses to overnight. Besides, I don't want you to be a vampire. You're my best human servant." I smiled at her. The powers over the mind are always in the eyes. Whether those powers are used to coax or to frighten, the looks of a pureblood vampire are lethal._

_"I don't want to be prey. I'm tired of running. I figured that if I want my life to end why not start a new one." She didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation._

_"Did you not listen? Your life as a human will end, yes, but the ties you make to that world will follow you until you out live everything. This is not a drug you have to keep taking to stay in the other world. Once you're in there is no way out." I read her thoughts. As a human, her mind was like an open book to me. "Not even in death." I answered her thoughts._

_"I'm not looking for a way to flee from the human world. I'm looking for a way to overpower it." She said frustrated with my resistance. I leveled my head to glare in her eyes before "walking" –walking was a complete understatement- around to her backside while she blinked. I smoothly wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders pulling her head back to relive the artery that runs along her neck._

_"Do you know how painful it is for your lungs to collapse?" I whispered into her ear causing her to shiver as I took in the scent of her fear. "The fear you hold is justifiable."_

_"I'm not scared of you." She said bluntly. I laughed so gently it was almost silent. Then her eyes widened as I ran my tongue along the side of her neck._

_"You're lying." I entered her mind and said. Then I let my self-control slip. The high of feeding was electrifying. My fangs cleanly punctured her paper skin. I let the blood poor out in a steady stream; every nerve in my mouth tingled with the presents of another's raw life energy. It's like drinking raw energy when you feed. I could feel her lungs gasping for air, her heart race. Every muscle of hers was in a tight knot. Oh how I love killing. Then her world fell into darkness. Once her body fell limp, I whispered one thing to her. "Kei, Kei."_

_It was days before she awoke. But when she did, like all new born children, she was almost unable to control her hunger. _

_"__Kei, __Kei, __Kei, __Kei,__ Kei, __Kei, Kei." Her voice started a gentle cry then slow became a battle call._

_"Yes," I whispered into her ear, binding her will to my voice. "Raven, you are dead. Kei, you shall live."I said then bit my wrist and held it out to her. I didn't reach when she bit down almost through my arm. The pain was always the same, a burning and a pulling. It didn't take long for her to become sane enough to stop. _

_"I don't remember anything." She cried softly as the confusion washed over her._

_"And you won't not for some time. But I shall guide you, teach you, my child." I held her in my arms as she cried. 'I shall try to teach you.' I thought to myself._

The girl was young her eyes were still a vigorous red. Whereas mine where a coal black from age. Her hands looked rough, un-kept. Her face, when it wasn't covered in her blood, was thin and very basic a small nose and big eyes that resembled small dog's. When she was human, her hair a forest of copper coils but now it was a dull onyx since she hadn't learned to change her appearance.

Now that I think about it, she hadn't learned to do anything that was a vampire's second nature. Even after I tried to teach her, she couldn't grasp the simple concept of seeing with her mind's eye. All of the vampires I have raised could figure how to do that in three days; all except her. As I stared at her groveling on the floor, old memory somehow surfaced itself in my mind for some unknown reason.


End file.
